


Vantage Point

by Geonn



Series: Equilibrium [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Gags, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Melissa's unique relationship is discovered by a friend who jumps to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantage Point

Melissa’s jaw hurt. It was a sort of low, throbbing pain but it was something she could live with. She rearranged her lips around the bright red ball in her mouth, the straps pulling against the corner of her mouth where Veronica had tightened it. Her tongue felt dry, and occasionally she had to fight the gag reflex. She was face-down on their bed with her arms tied to the headboard. The little black skirt that had barely covered her ass in the first place was flipped up into the small of her back. Both cheeks were cherry red and Melissa flexed her fingers as Veronica sank their largest dildo into her with a sinuous roll of her hips.

The bedroom smelled of the scented candles on either side of the bed, the only light in the room, and they cast flickering shadows on the wall in which Veronica was a larger than life creature that loomed over Melissa’s smaller shape. Veronica placed her fingernails between Melissa’s shoulder blades and raked them slowly down the length of her spine, and Melissa’s body rose off the mattress in response to the stimuli.

Veronica swatted her ass with her other hand. “Stay down.”

“Mmph,” Melissa said around her gag, an agreement. Their normal method of utilizing safe words - “push” to keep going or “pull” to back off - wouldn’t work with the gag, so if Melissa wanted to stop she had to slap both palms against the headboard twice. She curled her fingers into fists so tight that she knew she would leave crescent marks on the palms. Veronica continued her steady assault, pulling the toy all the way out so that she could tease Melissa’s clit with it. She smeared the juices from the shaft onto Melissa’s thighs.

“You’re so messy, pet. Such a messy, messy little whore.” She swatted Melissa’s ass twice before shoving the dildo back into her. Melissa cried out against the ball gag and Veronica hissed at her to be quiet. They _did_ have neighbors, after all. She grabbed a handful of Melissa’s hair, twisting it into a rope, and pulled it back. Melissa whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth against the rubber of her gag, and Veronica began to thrust more aggressively.

She cried out against the gag as she came, tightening around Veronica’s cock and arching her back as she forced her hands down onto the pillow so she couldn’t accidentally signal the safe word. She convulsed twice with aftershocks, her entire body jerking back and to the right, and Veronica ran her hands over Melissa’s backside until she was once again still.

“Good girl, Missy.” Veronica reached out and undid the restraints, freeing Melissa from the headboard. Then she loosened the strap on her gag, and Melissa pushed it out with her tongue. She coughed and gagged a little, dripping more spit from her bottom lip than she considered sexy, and pressed back against Veronica’s hips in order to keep the dildo inside her as long as possible. She loved being anchored to her wife, the feeling of connection that made them a single entity if only for a few moments.

They both took a moment to catch her breath, and Melissa made the first move to continue the evening’s entertainment. She slid forward until Veronica fell out of her, feeling empty for the first few seconds as she rolled over onto her back. She scooted up so that she was propped against the pillows and ran her eyes over Veronica’s body. She was wearing a leather corset that left her breasts exposed, the slick black material matching the harness of her strap-on so that it looked like the realistic prick really jutted out from Veronica’s own hips through a hole in the outfit.

Melissa was again reminded that this wasn’t Veronica’s game. Oh, sure, it had _become_ her game in the past few years, and she wanted every slap and spank and uttered order as much as Melissa did. But at the beginning it had been all Melissa’s doing. She wanted this, and she wanted Veronica, and Veronica was willing to give it to her. She had given Melissa exactly what she had always craved but never had the guts to ask for.

“I love you.”

Veronica looked surprised by the timing of the comment, but not at the words themselves. “I love you, too.”

“May I suck your cock, ma’am?”

“You may, Missy.” She scooted up as Melissa slid down. Veronica cupped Melissa’s head with both hands and rubbed the wet tip of her dildo against Melissa’s lips. Her jaw was still sore, her lips still tingling, from being wrapped around the gag for so long, but it helped her prepare for the girth of her wife’s cock. She tasted her own juices on the rubber and slurped them, swallowing them before she took it deeper into her mouth. She curled her tongue along the underside of it and opened her eyes to look up at Veronica, who loomed over her. She blinked twice in rapid succession and Veronica moved her hands to link her fingers on the back of Melissa’s head.

She started slowly at first, but Melissa squeezed her thighs until she sped up. Melissa swallowed to open her throat and Veronica slid easily all the way inside. Melissa gagged, eyes shut tightly, and let Veronica guide her. She slid her hands up the inside of Veronica’s thighs and curled her index finger under the center strap of the harness. She heard Veronica’s sharp intake of breath as she began to stroke, adding her middle finger and easing them both between the folds of her labia.

“Did I say you could touch me, Missy?”

She managed to utter a muffled apology around the dildo in her mouth. 

“It’s okay... I’ll punish you later, you naughty eager thing.” She sighed and rolled her head back. “Keep touching me... make me come in your mouth...”

She continued to thrust, choking Melissa before pulling back to let her breathe. Melissa opened her eyes to watch the smooth skin of Veronica’s stomach tense and relax as she fucked her hips forward, the muscles tightening and relaxing. Sweat trickled down either side of her navel, shining between the bottom of her corset and the harness holding her dick in place. 

“I’m coming, Missy. Make me come...”

Melissa thrust her fingers inside as far as the harness allowed her, moaning as Veronica took the opportunity to fill her mouth again. She cried out and tensed, Melissa’s face against her crotch and her fingers inside Veronica up to the first knuckle. Veronica came, her hands tight in Melissa’s hair, and she sobbed out, “So good, baby girl, so good,” before she pulled back and let the cock fall from Melissa’s mouth. She scooted back and then dropped to the side. She relaxed her grip on Melissa’s hair, turning it into a caress as Melissa curled against her.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Veronica kissed Melissa’s forehead. “Thank you, Missy. My good little girl.”

Melissa lifted her head and kissed Veronica’s chin. “Do you ever wish we just did things... normally?”

“This is our normal, sweet girl.”

“No, I mean...” She propped herself up and looked down at Veronica. “Before we met, you didn’t do any of this stuff. You just had normal sex with your girlfriends before me, right?”

“Sure. But what do you call normal? I slapped you before I ever saw you naked. This is normal for us. Do you want to change?”

“No!” Melissa said quickly. She grabbed Veronica’s hand and kissed each finger. “When I was a teenager I used to spank myself when I masturbated. It was never right, but it was better than nothing. And when I grew up, I was too nervous to bring it up with anyone. Until you. I knew from the moment we met that I wanted you to be the one. I needed you to be the first lover who got it right.”

Veronica sat up as well. She cupped Melissa’s face in her hands and stared into her eyes. “I love you. I love everything about you, everything that you are. And when I make love to you, I want to do it in a way that shows you how much you mean to me. And when you give that love back to me, in whatever form it takes, honey... my love... it’s exactly what I want. Every time. So no. I don’t want to do the things I did with those other girls. I’m only interested in you.”

Melissa kissed her and reached down to unstrap the harness. Veronica let herself be divested of it, then leaned forward so Melissa could undo the ties of her corset. She nuzzled her face against Melissa’s throat, parted her lips, and used her tongue on the smooth skin. Melissa purred and drew Veronica closer to her, sighing as Veronica took her earlobe into her mouth.

“Then again... sometimes you just have a craving for vanilla...”

Veronica chuckled as she wrestled Melissa down onto the mattress for another round.

#

Susan Lee checked her makeup in the rearview mirror before she got out of the car. She had just reapplied her makeup and hoped the girls would be on time. It was one of her worst habits; she knew she would be late so she relied on others to be more considerate and get ready on time. It would be a recipe for disaster if Melissa and Veronica didn’t enable her. Those girls were too considerate to be late for anything, so she used and abused them.

She hummed along with the Musak as she rode the elevator up, checking her watch as she walked to the door and rang. The door swung open to reveal Veronica, her thick black hair uncombed, in her shirtsleeves. She wore red slacks and a white shirt crossed with black suspenders, and she smiled self-consciously as she waved Susan inside. “Sorry. Melissa got home late, I forgot all about our plans, so we’ve kind of been playing catch-up.”

“That’s fine,” Susan said. “If we’re late you can just blame it on me. That’s what people will think anyway, so.”

Veronica laughed. “You’ve earned your reputation, that’s for sure.”

“If you ladies are going to be a few minutes, I’d like to touch up my face.”

“Go ahead. You know where the bathroom is.”

Halfway down the hall she ran into Melissa on her way out of the bedroom. She wore a lime-green dress that complimented her red hair, which she had gotten styled in cascading curls. She did a spin so that her dress flipped up and then pursed her lips as she struck a pose. “What do you think?”

“Beautiful, beautiful lady. Veronica is a lucky duck!” She leaned in and pecked Melissa on the cheek.

“We had some help, Sue.” She had often said how they would never be able to repay Susan for setting them up in the first place. She was extraordinarily proud of their success. She had set up many couples, but none of them had become so magnetically attracted as Veronica and Melissa had. Setting them up was like holding a ball off a roof and claiming she’d introduced it to the ground. She just put things in motion.

“I’ll just be two shakes.”

“Take your time. Veronica forgot all about tonight. I walked in, she saw my hair, and she thought she’d forgotten a birthday.”

“I hope you milked that a little.”

Melissa winked and slipped past her. She continued on to the bathroom, glancing at the bedroom door as she passed. Melissa had left it ajar and Susan slowed down when she saw something on the floor that looked like... it was black and...

Leather?

Holy crap, was that a ballgag?!

She stepped closer to the door and touched it lightly, easing it open just a crack. There were handcuffs dangling from the headboard, and a paddle was lying on the tangled sheets. She backed away, hand over her mouth, and quickly rushed into the bathroom. Her cheeks were pink even through her makeup, and she stared wide-eyed at herself for a long moment as she tried to process what she’d just seen. Suddenly so much made sense. All the times she’d seen Melissa wearing a collar, the subservient behavior in restaurants and at the movies... she’d seen Melissa clean Veronica’s boots with her scarf for crying out loud!

She had been so proud of herself for putting them together. Now she could see the truth.

Veronica was abusing Melissa.

#

In the bathroom she wet a folded piece of toilet paper and blotted her eyes with it. She stared at her reflection for a long moment and then took a breath to steel herself for what she had to do. She was so focused on her internal pep talk that she jumped when someone knocked on the door. To her relief, it was Melissa who spoke from the other side. “Sweetie? We’re both about ready if you’re done.”

Susan opened the door and hauled Melissa inside. She shut the door and then hugged her friend tightly.

“I’m so sorry. If I had any idea...”

“Whoa... uh, hey, what’s going on? Are you all right?”

“Are you?” Susan let her go and then examined her exposed arms. She held up her wrist where a barely-visible red line ran along the curve just below the meaty part of her palm. “What’s this?”

She shrugged. “I like to wear my watchband tight.”

“On both wrists? Melissa... I know what’s going on. You don’t have to hide it from me anymore, okay? I’ll take you home, and we can talk to Josiah about it, and--”

“Talk to Josiah about what, exactly?”

Susan blinked back tears. “The way Veronica is treating you. The abuse, honey.” She stroked Melissa’s cheek. “I wish you had just told us.”

“You think Veronica is hitting...” She closed her eyes. “You did look in the bedroom. Shit. I thought that door was open wider than it should have been. Honey, it’s not what you think.”

“It’s pretty hard to misinterpret.”

Melissa took a deep breath. “Anything that happens in that bedroom is consensual, and it’s very... structured. It’s not even her game, Sue. It’s mine. I asked her to hit me the first time. She didn’t want to but I told her to hit me until she did it hard enough to make me feel it. When she decided she was comfortable with that, we expanded things a little.”

“But if she’s _hitting_ you--”

“It’s not abuse,” Melissa said. “It’s just what we do to show each other we care. I give myself over to her entirely. I give her control and trust that she’ll use it well and take care of me.”

“But she hurts you.”

Melissa closed her eyes. “I’m sorry if I’m not explaining this right. We’ve never really had to justify what we do to anyone.”

Another knock. “Ladies? We’re going to be late if we don’t hop-to. Everything okay?”

Melissa opened the door. “Hey. Susan saw our stuff.”

“Stuff?” Veronica blinked. “Oh. Our stuff. Uh...”

“She thinks you’re abusing me.”

Veronica winced. “Can’t really blame her for thinking that, I guess. Sue, honey, it’s...”

“Complicated? That’s what Melissa said. But if you’re leaving marks on her, if you’re striking her at all, then I have a big problem with that.”

Melissa softly said, “Frankly, it’s none of your business. But I know that you’re coming from a place of love, so I’m trying to be sympathetic to how it looks from the outside looking in. Veronica is my mistress, my owner. I am her pet. It’s what I want. I had to talk her into it, ease her in. Just because she’s the one holding the whip--”

“Oh, there are whips... of course there are whips.”

Melissa looked down at her feet. Veronica looked at her, apparently trying to gauge if she was expressing shame or anger. She finally realized it was disappointment. She wanted to make Susan see what they had together, wanted her to know just how special their relationship was, but she couldn’t figure out how to express it.

“Eyes up, pet,” Veronica said sharply.

Melissa looked up; at this point in their relationship she couldn’t disobey even if she wanted to. One curl of hair fell over her right eye.

“How dare you leave the bedroom door open? All our toys lying out for our friend to see? That was very naughty of you.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Veronica shook her head slowly. “I should bend you over the sink right now, right in front of Susan, but I think that would make her too uncomfortable. And I think you would enjoy it too much.” She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “I think you should apologize for putting me in this situation.”

“I’m sorr--”

“Do it right, Missy.”

Melissa dropped to her knees and bowed forward to kiss the top of Veronica’s shoes, her ass in the air. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Up,” Veronica said, and Melissa straightened. Veronica stroked her cheek and then faced Susan. “It’s not conventional, but it is consensual. Melissa talked me into it the first time, but I’ve discovered how much I love taking charge. The trust that she puts in me every time I tie her up is indescribable. It’s not a demonstration of superiority. That’s not what Domination and submission means. It’s just...” She looked down at Melissa, who was gazing up at her with adoration. “It’s trust. We find the balance by testing the limits.”

“But you seem so...” She furrowed her brow. “Normal! Every time you’re out in public, you never really let on that... I mean, yes. There are moments when Melissa will do something odd like wiping off your boots, or you’ll say something that almost sounds like you’re giving her an order. Shit.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and then pushed her hand up into her hair. “I never thought that when you two came home after a movie you put on leather bodysuits and chased each other around the bed.”

“That’s not what we do,” Melissa said. “I wish I could make you see, but you’ll have to take my word for it. We’re happy. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love Veronica.”

“I can’t imagine being with anyone but Melissa,” Veronica said. “I love her with all my heart, and I know that she feels the same about me. I’m not asking you to understand what we do. Hell, sometimes I’m not sure I understand it. But please know there’s nothing sordid or wrong or... God, abusive... happening here. Isn’t there something you and Joss do in the bedroom that might be construed as unusual?”

Susan started to answer and then rolled her eyes. “Okay. I won’t say I understand it, but if you’re both okay with what’s going on... specifically if _you_ , Melissa, are okay with it, then I guess I can’t really say anything against it.”

Melissa stood up and took Susan’s hands. “Thank you. I’m glad you were worried and that you wanted to help me get out of what you thought was a bad situation. But it’s not. It really is not. I married Veronica because of our special bond. I spent my entire adult life looking for someone who could give me something I didn’t know how to ask for. When I met Veronica I knew I had to try. I knew she would be the one who finally found the real me. And she loves the real me enough to change her definition of lovemaking. I mean...” She smiled and looked at Veronica with tears in her eyes. “I’m her pet because I would do anything for her in return for that.”

Susan looked at them both and finally nodded. “I think... maybe... I understand.”

“You do?”

“Maybe ‘understand’ is a bit strong. But at the very least I believe you.” She looked at Veronica. “I’m sorry I accused you of hurting her.”

Veronica shook her head. “Hey. You had the evidence right in front of you. You were looking over for Melissa, and I appreciate that. Even if you did think I was the villain who had to be stopped.”

Susan blushed. “Well. I’ve wasted enough time trying to make you defend your love life. No one should have to do that, but you two did it admirably.”

“Thank you.” Melissa slid her arms around Veronica’s waist and kissed her lips. “And thank you, Susan. I keep telling you that I’ll never be able to repay you for setting me up with her, and I’ll keep on saying it. I love her beyond measure, and we’re only together because of your intervention. So thanks for putting us together, and thanks for making sure we’re on the right track.”

Susan leaned in and hugged them both. “You two are my success story!”

“Are you sure we’re not the exception that proves the rule?”

Susan sighed and leaned back. “Shut up. Besides, that never made sense to me. How can an exception prove anything?”

Melissa caught Veronica’s eye as they left the bathroom and they smiled. Veronica put her hand in the small of Melissa’s back and ushered her out after Susan.

#

Veronica rested the glass against her bottom lip and tilted it back until the wine touched her tongue. She closed her lips and rolled the liquid back and forth for a moment, letting it seep into her cheeks before it trickled down her throat. She held the glass up to the light and watched as the candles flickered through burgundy wine. It looked almost jeweled and she tilted her head to one side to get a better angle. 

“I suppose it would look odd to someone who doesn’t know the game. Hell, it would look odd to the woman I was five years ago.” She looked at Melissa. “Plain old Vanilla Veronica. God, how little she knew. I wouldn’t go back to being her for the world, Missy. You know that by now, I hope. You’ve forever changed me. The pleasure I get from you is unmatched by anything else I’ve ever experienced.”

Melissa lifted her shoulders and arched her back slightly. Veronica looked away from her, rolling her ankle so that the toe of her boot pointed toward the ceiling.

“I feel bad for you. Trying to explain what we do... ‘No, no, she doesn’t hurt me, I mean except when she does’.” She chuckled and took another sip of her wine. “I think you handled it very well, darling. But you did leave the bedroom door open with all our secrets laid out. You needed to be punished for that. Do you understand, pet?”

Melissa made a noise of understanding. 

Veronica smiled. “Good girl.” She held out her wine glass and tilted it slowly, spilling the remains. It splattered on Melissa’s bare chest and she gave a muffled cry of surprise and then sucked in her breast. The wine formed a pool between Melissa’s breasts, a thin tributary running down over her stomach toward her navel.

Melissa was on her back in front of Veronica’s chair. She wore a pair of skimpy red panties, her legs tucked underneath her so that her hips were elevated and her head and shoulders were just barely touching the floor. Her muscles were crying out in agony from the awkward position, but she’d managed worse. And she knew how wonderful it would feel when Veronica finally released her. She was wearing stockings, not that she could feel them through the pins and needles that spread from her curled toes up to mid-thigh.

In her mouth was the same ballgag Susan had spotted in their bedroom. Her blindfold was pink with a black elastic band, the back of it padded against her eyes for “extended wear.” The pink part was embossed vinyl in a diamond pattern. Her hair fell back away from her face and pooled on the floor under her head. Veronica had one foot between Melissa’s legs, stroking the inside of her thighs with the slick vinyl of her boot.

“We don’t have to justify anything to anyone, do we?” She moved her foot to press the sole of her boot against Melissa’s mound. “Do we? I asked you a question, Missy.”

Melissa shook her head and murmured a negative response around her gag.

“Good girl.” She leaned back and rubbed her foot against Melissa’s sex. She tilted her head and gave Melissa’s body a good examination. She was good at spotting signs of distress, evidence the game had gone on long enough, but she saw nothing this time despite how her lover’s body was contorted. She leaned back and picked up the wine to refill her glass. She would release Melissa eventually, and she would massage the aches and pains out of her body before they made slow, gentle love. 

Perhaps in three minutes, maybe even ten.

They had all night, after all, and Melissa was definitely in need of punishment.

Veronica and Melissa could both be very, very patient.


End file.
